


Bouquet Toss

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Sam/Jess - Freeform, Wedding, bouquet toss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm no good with titles<br/> Just a short drabble about weddings and first impressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouquet Toss

Dean smiled, watching Sam and Jessica dance with their friends, huge smiles on their faces.

Jessica looked beautiful in her white dress. It flared around her when Sam spun her on his finger. Sam looked great too, staring at his new wife like she was all there was in the world.

Dean was happy for them. His baby brother was married to the girl of his dreams, /finally./ Jess was a great girl- beautiful, smart, funny. 

Now if only Dean could find someone like her.

He had been subconsciously scanning the guests all night to see if there was anyone that sparked interest, but so far, no dice. He went back to sipping his champagne. 

The song ended and Jess ran over to the DJ, whispering something in his ear. She darted back to her maid of honor, Becky, grabbing the bouquet and standing at the front of the dance floor.

"It's time for the bouquet toss!" The DJ told everyone over the microphone. "The bride has told me that today, it's not just for the ladies. She wants all the singles out on the floor."

Dean rolled his eyes and tried to sink down in his chair so no one would notice that he was very single and very much NOT on the floor, but before he knew it Aunt Ellen had taken the glass out of his hand and pushed him into the crowd. He scowled at her, but she was already walking back to Uncle Bobby. 

Dean considered his options. He could not participate at all and, more likely than not, get shit from Sam, or he accidentally-on-purpose fail. 

All of a sudden, a pink mass was flying towards Dean's face. He jumped to catch it, but slipped on Jo's dress ("Asshole!" She had yelled as he went toppling) and went crashing to the floor.

He was staring into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen and his knee was in between someone else's. 

"Um," he said, ever so articulately. 

"Congratulations," said the man in a gravelly voice. 

"For-um- for what?" Dean asked.

"It looks like you're getting married soon."

Dean hadn't even noticed the bouquet he was clutching in his right hand.

"Oh. Right. That."

"Perhaps you should get off of me."

Dean remembered that he was basically laying on top of the poor guy and scrambled to his feet. 

Blue Eyes stood as well, holding out his hand. "Castiel."

"Wh-what?" Dean asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

He grinned. "My name is Castiel. Castiel Novak."

Dean shook his hand. "Um, Dean. Winchester. I'm Sam's brother."

"I'm Jessica's best friend."

"We've probably met."

"No. I would remember you."

Dean blushed. "So, Castiel, do you want to dance?"


End file.
